Cómplices
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Regalo para Rogue85. • Solo necesitaban reencontrarse y hablar sin palabras. La noche sería su sempiterna cómplice. Y los grillos de verano cubrirían sus balbuceos de placer. Y eso, les sentaba bien. Porque valía la pena. Siempre lo haría.


¡Watsuki-sensei, con la _katana_ no! ¡No con el _Kuzu Ryū sen_ no!

* * *

Advertenciα: escena lemon.

* * *

Pαrα Rogue85.

* * *

Cómplices.

La oscuridad, enemiga de muchos, era su aliada perfecta en ese preciso instante. Tan solo la luna se colaba inescrupulosa por algún perdido recoveco de la puerta. El silencio de la noche, apenas alterado por los grillos de verano, a veces era interrumpido por un ahogado gemido de placer.

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió pesado; el aroma a sudor humedecía las sábanas que poco o nada servían en aquel momento.

Él masajeaba la piel de sus senos mientras devoraba sus labios hinchados. Sus ojos brillaban con un matiz de emociones indescriptibles que lo delataban en éxtasis.

Ella separó sus propios labios de él solo para permitir que estos descendieran con lentitud por la piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro ardiente grabado en su piel de porcelana.

Sus largas hebras de ébano se balanceaban al compás de sus caderas; sus piernas se presionaban más contra la pelvis de aquel hombre quien, de improviso, la levantó con inusitada fuerza y la empotró firmemente contra la pared.

Ella supo que aquello pasaría inevitablemente cuando lo vio parado frente a su puerta aquella mañana. Gamberro y masculino, con la barba incipiente de un forajido y los ojos de quien conoció todas las maravillas del mundo.

—_Te encontré —saludó con una sonrisa de lado, dejando que la ramita de sauce se balanceara en la punta de sus labios. _

—_Has vuelto —respondió ella, sorprendida. Había pasado tanto tiempo—. No me digas que te has vuelto a perder. —Sonrió._

_Él arrugó la frente. —Esta ciudad es enorme._

—_Es solo una excusa —rió ella._

Sabía que jugaba con fuego al dejarlo pasar; que el té era solo una excusa para retenerlo hasta que el crepúsculo cayera sobre la tierra. Ella sabía que la mirada de él reflejaba los deseos de ella, como un claro de agua. Ambos sabían que la llegada de la noche se estaba convirtiendo en una espera lenta y tortuosa.

Pero valió la pena. Por Kami-sama que lo valió.

Y ahí estaban, haciendo crujir cada hueso, estirando cada músculo, danzando juntos un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo. El sudor descendía perlado por sus pieles, los vaivenes se tornaban cada vez más rápidos. Ella hundía las uñas en la espalda de él con cada estocada y él murmuraba frases ininteligibles contra el oído de ella.

—_¿Has vuelto a verlos? —preguntó ella, observando a las espirales de las tazas de té suspenderse en el aire._

—_No._

—_¿Pero por qué? —volvió a inquirir._

—_Porque quería verte a ti primero. ¿Eso es malo?__ —__Sonrió ladino y levantó su mano, todavía cubierta por la venda de antaño—. Además de esto._

—_Torpe —bufó ella, dejando su taza de lado—. Vamos al consultorio._

_Ella tomó delicadamente la mano del hombre, desvendó, limpió y curó las cicatrices antes de volverlas a cubrir con las tiras blancas. _

—_Mejoraste —observó._

—_Pasó mucho tiempo. ¿Lo olvidaste, Kitsune?_

Estaban al borde del nirvana. La mujer gimió como un gatito, soltó la espalda de su amante y se aferró a sus hombros torneados. El hombre volvió a llevarla hasta el _futón_. La contempló por unos instantes: desnuda, completamente entregada; su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados y sus finas facciones distorsionadas por el placer anticipado. Se posicionó sobre ella, quien volvió a enrollar las piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre con ahínco.

Suspiró. Pasó sus delicadas manos por cada músculo perfectamente marcado del pecho masculino y acarició cada cicatriz visible, evidencia de una vida aventurera y peligrosa. Se mordió los labios cuando él llevó sus manos grandes y pesadas a los montes de sus pechos. Gimió al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella. Rápido, limpio, fuerte.

Un jadeo a coro acalló a los grillos que cantaban en el jardín. El clímax había llegado primero a él quien, exhausto, derramó su simiente dentro de ella, al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza sobre ella quien sintió una descarga dentro de ella y, susurrando el nombre de su amante, lo recibió en su pecho con una caricia que enredaba suavemente las hebras castañas del hombre.

Ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo. Incluso él, en su cabeza aún con pensamientos de muchacho impulsivo, sabía que solo una palabra demás arruinaría el encuentro.

El alba los sorprendió despiertos, enredados entre las sábanas húmedas de sudor, olorosas a lujuria. El ambiente de la habitación olía a tierra mojada y perezosa después de ser poseída.

Esperaron un poco más, acaso negándose a lo ineludible. Fue ella quien tomó el primer paso.

Se separó de su amante con lentitud, y él pudo contemplar por un efímero instante, un último glorioso instante, la maravilla de su desnudez de diosa perdida antes de ser cubierta por la casi blasfema tela del _yukata_.

Megumi se giró hacia él, tomando en el proceso la cinta roja que el luchador había dejado olvidada en un rincón de la habitación.

—Tómala.

Lo observó vestirse, sonriendo con aquella antigua sonrisa que le había hecho ganar su apodo de otros tiempos, el mismo que él le había puesto cuando se conocieron. Tapó su boca con una mano al vislumbrar los moretones y arañazos que ella le había dejado como recuerdo en su piel.

—¿Un té? —invitó ella, al verlo incorporarse completamente vestido.

—Gracias, Kitsune. —Sanosuke negó con un gesto—. El chiquillo de Kenshin espera una sorpresa de mi parte.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta del consultorio.

—¿Volverás?

Sanosuke no dijo nada, tan solo se alejó de ella en silencio. Elevó dos dedos en el aire sin girar atrás.

Aquello fue suficiente para Megumi. Se quedó parada en la puerta por unos instantes, observando el _kanji_ de su espalda difuminarse en el horizonte. El sol ya estaba llegando a mitad del cielo.

Megumi entró de nuevo a su casa. Preparó un té en solitario y se alistó para atender a sus pacientes.

Ella era una adulta y Sanosuke había madurado. Sabía que aquel encuentro no sería el primero. Sería la primera vez de muchas otras. Sin romance, no hacía falta, ellos no lo precisaban.

Solo necesitaban reencontrarse y hablar sin palabras. La noche sería su sempiterna cómplice. Y los grillos de verano cubrirían sus balbuceos de placer.

Y eso, les sentaba bien.

Porque valía la pena. Siempre lo haría.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Se merece un review?

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Paola, muchas felicidades. Espero que te siga gustando como la primera vez. Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.

Espero que les guste. Los que me conocen saben que no soy muy dada al lemon, pero no pude resistirme. Básicamente es un encuentro entre Sanosuke y Megumi post-epílogo, en un eventual regreso del luchador al Japón. ¿Fue IC? ¿Tuvo sentido? ¿Ha valido la pena?

* * *

Editαdo el 21 de Octubre de 2014, martes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
